Forget December
by Silent Epiphany
Summary: An angsty-fluffy little Christmas story about Spirit's first Christmas alone...or is it? Shonen-ai/yaoi: lightly implied SteinxSpirit.


"_**Forget December"**__** – a Soul Eater fic**_**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I don't own _Soul Eater_ or anything related to it. No money crossing hands here. Suing me will only get you a crappy car and a few annoying pets.  
**Warnings/Description: **Pointless holiday angst and fluff, some mild shonen-ai/yaoi implications.  
**Pairings:** SteinxSpirit – loosely implied.  
**Author's Notes:  
**I did one Christmas gift fic for someone else, and this one's for me. ^^ That means three things: Stein, Spirit, and yaoi. :D Anyhow, this is my unofficial homage to my mom's crazy obsession with tacky holiday decorations, and other things that have made my Christmases over the years. *holds up a glass of eggnog* Including this! X3 Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas Day had come, and found the Deathscythe Spirit Albarn sitting gnawing on a candy cane with a cup of eggnog in his hand. The two made for a rather putrid combination in his mouth, but the brandy in his drink—and in his system—assured him that it didn't matter.

As a piano rendition of a Christmas classic filled his ears, his mind was flooded with happy holiday memories he held so dear to his heart: Taking Maka to see Santa Claus; watching she and her mother bake cookies and build gingerbread houses; and of course, catching Kami under the mistletoe. Hell, he even missed the paper cuts he got from feebly trying to wrap presents.

Even before Kami and Maka came along—back when he was living with Stein—the holidays were still his favorite time of year. The scientist wasn't much for holiday cheer, but over their years together he'd eventually acquiesced and would at least take a glass of hot cocoa and a candy cane on Christmas, if nothing else.

The holidays had always been a happy time for him.

But things had changed. His happy family had parted ways; and this year, his daughter had plans of her own. Plans for a get-together with Black*Star and Tsubaki, among other friends.

Not only was it his first Christmas without Kami, but also his first Christmas without Maka.

His first Christmas…alone.

So, thinking perhaps a drink would lift his mood—or at least clear his mind—he had shuffled into the first bar he could find.

The place was deserted save for the lone female bartender, dressed in a festive Santa cap. She was young, attractive…but surprisingly enough, he wasn't in the mood to flirt. Instead, he absently crunched on the quickly eroding candy cane, his focus centered solely on the glass of eggnog, watching as the liquid slowly dwindled.

So many happy holiday memories…but there wouldn't be any this year. Possibly none the next, either. Forget December, he thought; he wished the whole month would drop off the calendar. It wasn't a happy time for him anymore. Everyone had somewhere to be, someone to be with.

…Everyone except him.

He sighed, his head drooping further down toward his drink. As if that was a signal, the bartender approached his seat and placed a palm on the counter before him.

"We're losing' up shop here in about ten minutes, honey," she informed.

Spirit's face fell. "It's only 7 o'clock!"

"On Christmas day," she elaborated. "I have a family I'd like to get home to. Don't you?"

The weapon sighed. "…I used to."

"As sorry as I am to hear that, it's not gonna make me keep this bar open after hours," she returned as gently as possible, and began to pack items away.

"I wouldn't ask you to," her lone patron confessed, "I'd want to get home to my family too."

Slipping on his jacket, he rose from the barstool and headed for the door, leaving behind an ample tip. "Merry Christmas…"

With that, he stumbled out into the night.

…

Back in his patchwork laboratory, Professor Stein sat in his familiar wheeled chair staring blankly at the screen of his computer, smoke rising from the tip of a lit cigarette in the corner of his mouth. With all the Shibusen students enjoying their winter break he had no assignments to grade, no tests to write; not even any experiments to perform.

As a result, Stein found himself tragically bored, which was never a good thing…especially when he was running low on cigarettes.

He'd been passing the time sitting at his computer for countless hours; perhaps even days. What day was it, anyhow? He glanced to the calendar on the far wall.

It was the 25th of December. It was…Christmas Day?

He'd barely noticed. With no one around to remind him of the date, no one to share the season with, and no real reason to celebrate the holiday whatsoever, Christmas was just another day for him. It had been since he'd started living alone.

Back when he and his former partner lived together Stein couldn't _avoid _knowing the date around this time of year, as Spirit, sentimental creature that he was, loved the holidays. Every December the human weapon always spent frivolous amounts of time and money on decorations and unnecessary knickknacks: A pack of automated penguins that swayed and sang "Silent Night"; a motion-sensor Santa Claus that randomly wished passers-by a merry Christmas, often long after they'd passed; and the mistletoe…Stein wished his partner had never learned about _that_ abhorrent plant.

Eventually, he coaxed Spirit down to a simple decorative fake Christmas tree. Only about two feet in height, its branches were tipped with tiny lights that alternated colors every so often. It was just about the only holiday novelty item Spirit had bought that Stein could stand. Of course, once Spirit realized this, it became a staple in their Christmases together. Sometimes in a windowsill, sometimes on the kitchen table, and sometimes on top of the television, that little tree was lit for the entire month of December, without fail.

When the two parted ways and Spirit moved out, he left all those pointless decorations behind. Over time, Stein threw most of them away.

All except one.

Stein tapped the ashes from his cigarette onto a completely overflowing ashtray. He found himself wondering what his former partner was doing for the holiday.

And then it occurred to him that this would be his first Christmas since his divorce from Kami. Stein was also already quite aware of Maka's plans for the holiday, which didn't include her overbearing father.

That left Spirit without anyone.

On the heels of that revelation was the realization that Spirit had never spent the Christmas holiday alone before. Whether it was his meister, his wife, or his daughter, he'd always had somebody share the season with.

He could approximate what the Deathscythe would be doing. Since Chupa Cabra's—like most every place in Death City—would be closed for the holiday, he'd most likely turn to drowning his sorrows.

Stein took one last long drag off of his cigarette, burning it down to the filter before adding it to the pile atop the ashtray. Perhaps it'd be nice to have some company. If nothing else, it would definitely alleviate his boredom; and there was nothing wrong with helping out a friend in need, was there?

…

Spirit shivered and shrugged his black coat further up around his neck; his blazer wasn't nearly warm enough for this type of weather. Even the alcohol coursing through him couldn't keep him warm, at this point. It was far past dark, and the temperature had plummeted. Not only that, but a light snow had started to fall. Had he known it was going to _snow, _he would have dressed for the occasion. Oh well. He supposed it served him right for not checking the forecast before heading out.

His breath came in visible puffs that temporarily obscured his vision with each exhalation. Beside him, lampposts adorned with colorful Christmas lights and festive wreaths lined the street as he plodded along. They looked so cheery…

At that moment he couldn't think of what he wouldn't do—a sum of money he wouldn't pay, something he wouldn't give—to so much as even see a friendly face. But there was no one around…and the snow was only falling harder, and making matters worse.

…

Leaning his weight against a cheerfully decorated lamppost, Stein lit up another cigarette. It was bitter cold out, but it didn't bother him much. All around him the street was desolate; all but abandoned. Yet, in the distance, through the increasing snowfall, he could see someone's breath moving toward him.

Good old predictable Spirit.

Little white puffs of snow had gathered in his crimson hair, and along the shoulders of his coat. Stein shook his head at the sight of him. It was almost…adorable.

"Aren't you a little cold?"

Spirit blinked. He'd know that voice anywhere. His eyes lifted to see a tall, slender figure with a mop of shaggy silvery hair, one hand tucked into a pocket, and the other holding a cigarette to his lips.

"Stein? What are you doing here?"

"Figured you could use some company." In truth, Stein could use some, as well.

"But…how'd you know where to find me?" Had his former meister personally sought him out? He definitely had the ability to do so if he so desired. But that would mean that Stein had actually been thinking of him…

"That was the only bar in Death City open on Christmas Day."

Spirit's eyes turned down. "…Oh."

…

Not too long later, the pair arrived at the scientist's home. Spirit didn't care that he was at Stein's creepy laboratory; he had nowhere else to go, anyhow. Plus, by the time they arrived, he would have gone just about _anywhere_ to get out of the cold. It had been nearing the point where the crimson-haired weapon thought he wasn't ever going to feel his extremities again.

While the human weapon defrosted Stein disappeared, only to return moments later with a warm mug for each of them. Spirit blinked. Hot cocoa..? What was next, mistletoe?

No, that was just a little _too _unbelievable; it was shocking enough that the scientist even had hot chocolate mix. But when they lived together, Spirit always made sure they were well-stocked with both. Outwardly, the mistletoe was for the girls he brought home; secretly, it was for Stein. But he never got close enough to the man—or the plant—to even attempt a kiss. The scientist seemed to avoid the festive foliage as though it was radioactive. It was almost like he knew…

Spirit watched as his companion took a seat in his favorite wheeled chair, momentarily setting his drink aside to light up another cigarette.

It'd been a long time since he'd spent Christmas with his former meister. Still, it was better than being alone. Just as the Deathscythe was about to strike up pleasant conversation, Stein suddenly turned in his chair. He'd nearly forgotten!

"I want to show you something," he announced, pushing off of his desk with a foot and rolling out of the room. "Follow me."

Placing his drink next to his host's Spirit reluctantly obeyed, following the scientist around a corner to an adjacent area bathed in colorful lights.

…Coming from a two foot tall decorative fir, sitting atop a small table.

Sapphire eyes blinked rapidly at the item for moments. And then, it hit him.

"Is that..?"

"The same tree?" Stein finished. "Yes, it is."

Spirit's face lit up, brighter than the tree itself.

Maybe this Christmas wasn't so bad, after all…

* * *

OWARI

Okay, and that's IT for the Christmas fics, I promise! ^^;;


End file.
